particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sizu
The City of Veilchen (Hulstrian), also known by its Kunikata name of Sizu (紫都), is a city in the Crownland of Hilgar, Empire of Gao-Soto, in the Imperial Crownlands of Hulstria and Gao-Soto. Veilchen is located in the South-West region of Hilgar and is one of the larger cities in the Crownland; it is considered the cultural centre in Hilgar because of its diverse Hulstrian and Gao-Showa population. Several media and financial corporations are headquarted or have offices in Veilchen as well. Veilchen is home to many educational and cultural institutions including the Rainer University and the Museum Of Gao-Showan History; the Rainer University. named after Hulstrian Emperor Rainer IV, placed in the top five last year as one Greater Hulstria's most prestigious schools, coming in 3rd. Veilchen's second major university, the School of Finance, focuses on finances and the stock market. Veilchen's location near the source of the Higashi river was a major point of contention between the colonists and the Kunihito natives. The source of the Higashi-kawa is home to a sacred Kamist temple, which made the ground on which the city stands hallowed. Hulstrian settlers built the fort that became Veilchen near the dam to be able to control the upper flow of the Higashi-kawa and guard a passage into Hilgar from Kuratha. The city is therefore of Hulstrian foundation - it's Kunikata name Sizu means "Purple capital", presumably because of the fact that it was for some time the major historical Hulstrian outpost in Hilgar. Population Veilchen is looked upon as multicultural city, home to people of several different nationalities ranging from Sekowo, Lourenne, and the Hulstrian-controlled Eastern Territories. The city also has both a sizeable amount of Hulstrians and Gao-Showans, Greater Hulstria's two main ethnic groups, creating a unique atmosphere in the city; however when the Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria was under apartheid, instituted by the now defunct Hulstrian Nationalist Party, Veilchen faced rioting and ethnic diversity. When segregation was formally and officialy banned in the late 2650s by former Governor-General of Greater Hulstria Spenzer Roderick, the city underwent a massive cultural and political change. Once considered to be a hotbed of ethnic division, today Veilchen is looked upon as an excellent example of peaceful Hulstrian and Gao-Showa existance. For a long time Veilchen was a Luthoran-dominated city. However, during the late 2500s an interesting and increasing number of Patriarchalists moved into the city. Today a small minority of its citizens consider themselves of Patriarchal faith. Politics The citizens of Veilchen here decribe themselves as either liberal or centre-left, often voting for socialist or other liberal parties in general elections. In recent studies done by political groups, Gao-Showans tend to vote more liberal, and Hulstrians, while the majority of the ethnicity in the country assiciote themselves with conservatism, Hulstrians here tend to lean towards the left as well, and go for usually for progressive candidates. While Veilchen is a leftist/centre-left city, this has not stopped right-wing parties from capturing the office mayor or going through streaks of power. Economy & Business Veilchen is ranked in Hilgar as one of the leading financial centres, as such businesses and corporations tend to attract to the city, often either setting up headquarters or offices. From a result of this a solid majority of the citizens living in Veilchen tend to be very wealthy and from ranking lists produced by various universities in Greater Hulstria, Veilchen has one of the highest standards of living in Hilgar. Several banks have location in Veilchen; the Commerce Bank of Hilgar and Solar Holding is headquarted in Veilchen as well as S&R Teambank. The Imperial Bank of Greater Hulstria, the nation's central bank, has an office in Veilchen. Other important banks such as UV Associate, Veilchen Enterprises, Dai-Ichi Kangyo Bank, Metzler Investment Corp, Osaka Securities Group and various others have offices within the city. More than 250+ national and international banks are represented here. Although Veilchen best known for its banks, the city is also a centre for media companies, both regional, national and even international. The advertising industry in Veilchen has its dominance in the southern area of the city, housing a majority of advertising companies Trade fairs have a long history of tradition in Veilchen. They were first introduced during the 19th century Hulstria and today Veilchen has one of the largest exhibition sites in the world. Publishing, consumer goods, engineering, and lifestyle business fairs to name a few are hosted in Veilchen annually. Veilchen is also home to pharmaceutical industries, software businesses and call centers. While it may not seem to imaginable to some large corporations or business people, Veilchen still operates a sizeable small business claim in the city business community. Especially in the outer areas of the city, away from the central business district, ma and pop stores, traditional Hulstrian coffee cafes, and other localesque businesses exist. Education Over the past years the city of Veilchen has been increasingly investing into Information-Technology infrastructure for its schools. As a result, schools in Veilchen now ranks among the best equipped schools in Hilgar as far as availability of computers and other media facilities to students are concerned. Gallery File:VeilchenSkylin3.jpg| View of Veilchen Skyline File:RainerIVUniversity3.jpg| Rainer University File:VeilchenSchoolofFinance.jpg| Veilchen School of Finance File:VeilchenResidential4.jpg| View of A Veilchen Small Residential Area File:MuseumofGaoShowaHistory.gif| Museum of Gao-Showa History File:OfficeImperialBank.jpg| Imperial Bank of Greater Hulstria Office Building File:VeilchenCityHall.jpg| Veilchen City Hall File:VeilchenMotorShow.jpg| Veilchen Motor Show File:VeilchenMuseumofDesign.jpg| Musuem of Arts and Design Famous People Born in Veilchen * Akemi Tanemoto-Katsutoshi, Minister of Foreign Affairs * Alois Schlender, Governor-General * Anders Raske, Governor-General * David Thorsten, Governor-General * Friedrich Reding, Governor-General * Jurgen Marquering, Staatsminister of Greater Hulstria * Kenzo Noda, Chairwoman of the Vereinigte Freiheit Allianz * Kourtney Mitchell, Minister of Environment & Tourism * Yasuo Kamura, Staatsminister of Greater Hulstria Category:Cities in Greater Hulstria